swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Scythe-Class Battlecruiser
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide The Scythe-Class Battlecruiser is the backbone of The Galactic Alliance fleet, necessitated by economic realities that promoted the use of small, fast vessels in lieu of the massive Super Star Destroyers or Viscount-Class Star Defenders of previous generations. The Scythe is about a third the size of an Imperial Star Destroyer, but faster and more maneuverable than the current Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer. The Scythe is so named for the massive vertical blade bisecting the bow of the ship. The leading edge of the blade, as well was the leading edge of the ship's main fuselage, contains densely spaced Turbolaser Batteries and Proton Torpedo Launchers. This massive array of weaponry can be focused on a single point ahead of the ship, commonly called the "Cross of Fire." Few ships can withstand the focused, withering firepower brought to bear within the cross for any length of time. The ship's configuration comes with tradoffs, however. Massive power conduits run from the ship's main power generators and numerous auxiliary generators to the many Turbolasers and other weapons through the length of the blade. Also, the Scythe's weapon arrangement decreases the firepower available to defend the remaining firing arcs. The ship relies on its superior maneuverability and speed to bring its "Cross of Fire" to bear, and keep enemy ships from outflanking it. Escorting Capital Ships and fighters aid the ship's side and aft defenses as well. The Scythe also serves as a fleet carrier, with hangar levels taking up much of the lower decks of the blade. The two upper hangars serve the Starfighters, shuttles, and smaller craft, while the larger vessels, such as assault ships and supply ships, use the lower hangars. Docking ports are also provided in other areas around the main fuselage. Scythe-Class Battleship Statistics (CL 22) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -1; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 54; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,900; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 130; Damage Threshold: 254 Offense Speed: Fly 3 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (3) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (6) +13* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Ion Cannon, Batteries (2) +9* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (2) +9* (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedo, Batteries (4) +13* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +66 Attack Options: Cross of Fire (See Below), Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 99, Dexterity: 16, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 20 Skills: Initiative -1, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -1, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 5,200 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 1,500 (Troops) Cargo: 18,000 Tons; Consumables: 1 Year; Carried Craft: 36 CF9 Crossfire Starfighters, 4 Shuttles Payload: 160 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 0.75 (Backup Class 8), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 12d10x5 Turbolaser, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Heavy Ion Cannon, Battery (2 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +9 (-11 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 6d10x5 (Ion) Tractor Beam, Battery (2 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +9 (-11 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +66) Proton Torpedo, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13 (-7 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 10d10x5, 4-Square Splash Cross of Fire As a Standard Action, the Commander of a Scythe-Class Battlecruiser can designate a single square within 6 squares as the ship's Cross of Fire zone. When the Scythe fires on a single target within its Cross of Fire zone, it gains a +2 bonus on the attack roll and deals +1 die of damage on a hit. Tactical Fire As a Standard Action, a Scythe-Class Battlecruiser can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares within 2 squares of itself. Any enemy Starship that starts its turn in this area takes a -2 penalty to its Reflex Defense and decreases its Damage Reduction by 5 until the start of its next turn. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships